For example, the background art discloses a printing application which causes a user to designate photo data, Web page data, or the like stored in a portable terminal and can make a printer print images based on the designated data. In a case where the user designates photo data, Web page data, or the like in the portable terminal, the printing application having the above described configuration can easily make a printer print the designated data.